Cualidades 2
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE CUALIDADES!


Cualidades 2.

-Oye, Ichi-nii.- llamó Karin a su hermano. –Te busca Rangiku-san.- informó en su tono de fastidio de siempre.

-¿Rangiku-san?- inquirió el de cabellera naranja, extrañado.

-¡Hola, Ichigo!- gritó la voluptuosa teniente entrando sin permiso a la oficina.

-Rangiku-san…- musitó el capitán en el mismo tono que su hermana. -¿Se puede saber qué quieres?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah, sí.- puso cara seria. –Nos han asignado a una misión en el mundo humano.-

Ichigo arqueó las cejas.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo serio.

-Un hollow muy escurridizo. Ya hemos perdido a varios shinigamis.-

-Entiendo. Iremos inmediatamente. ¿Solo nosotros tres?- preguntó alistándose.

-Solo nosotros dos.- corrigió Matsumoto. –El capitán comandante quiere que Karin-chan se quedé a terminar el papeleo, y que luego ayude a mi capitán con el de nuestra división.- informó muy seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló el fresa. -¡¿Y eso por qué diablos?!- por supuesto que no estaba contento con la idea.

-El comandante no quiere que el décimo escuadrón se atrase con más papeleo.-

-¿Por qué no llamó a alguien de otro escuadrón?-

-No creen necesario mandar a dos capitanes, y soy la única teniente experta en kido disponible.-

-Karin también es experta en kido y la veo muy disponible.-

-No quieren ocupar a los dos altos mandos de la misma división para no descuidar el papeleo.-

-¿Por qué otra persona no ayuda a Toshiro?-

-Todos los demás tienen el papeleo atrasado también, el escuadrón ocho es el único que siempre envía los papeles a tiempo. Los demás que no tienen papeleo atrasado también están en misiones.-

-¿Por qué…?...-

-¡Ya basta Ichi-nii!- frenó Karin, exasperada. -¡Es una orden del capitán comandante! Limítate a obedecer sin replicar.-

-¡No me des ordenes! ¡Yo soy tu superior!-

-¡Superior y una mierda!- lo pateó en la cara. -¡Solo ve con Rangiku-san!-

Cinco minutos después, Ichigo y Rangiku se despedían de Karin antes de pasar por el senkaimon.

-¡No olvides ir con mi capitán en cuanto termines tu papeleo!- le recordó la bien desarrollada mujer antes de partir.

A Karin algo le olía mal en las intenciones de Matsumoto, pero les había mostrado la orden en papel, por lo que nada podían decir.

Terminó con su papeleo y el de su hermano rápidamente, esa mierda era nada en comparación a las tareas que le dejaban en la preparatoria y secundaria.

Con un suspiró, se dirigió hacia el escuadrón diez, dispuesta a acabar con aquello de una vez.

Fue directa a la oficina del capitán de dicho escuadrón.

Al llegar entró sin permiso, encontrándolo escondido detrás de dos pilas de papeles.

Lanzó un silbido.

-Tú sí que tienes trabajo.- exclamó algo burlona.

Él no levanto la vista de los papeles.

-La columna de la derecha es lo de Matsumoto, has esa.- dijo cortante.

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Como diga, capitán.- exclamó convocando a todo su sarcasmo para anudar sus palabras.

Se acercó a la pila de la derecha, notando que era considerablemente más chica que la de la izquierda, y la tomó en brazos para trasladarla al otro extremo del escritorio.

Jaló una silla y se sentó frente a los papeles, comenzando a rellenarlos.

Aunque ella no lo notó, Toshiro la miraba de reojo, y aunque él no lo notó, ella también lo miraba de reojo.

Karin solo pensaba en terminar rápido con aquel montón para largarse lo antes posible, ya que no quería exponerse ante el Hitsugaya por ciertas razones que ella consideraba estúpidas.

Y es que desde hace tiempo él había comenzado a parecerle… atractivo, en cierta forma.

No es que esté enamorada ni nada, solo que sentía algo raro cuando el albino la miraba o le sonreía brevemente con esos labios carnosos curvados de esa manera tan sensual que…

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se reprendió por sus pensamientos, volviendo a concentrarse en el papeleo.

Toshiro, por su parte, ni llamando a todo su autocontrol podía contenerse de echarle algunas miradas a la morena, y es que su belleza desde hace tiempo que lo tenía cautivado.

No es que la amara o cosa así, pero ella era la primera cuya apariencia física le llamaba la atención, ni sobra decir de su personalidad, que también le encantaba, pero aun así NO estaba enamorado.

Entre reportes y formularios, y miradas de reojo a la mujer, se le vino a la cabeza una conversación que había tenido con Matsumoto algunos días antes, acerca de las cualidades que buscaba en una mujer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le había descrito a su teniente varias de las actitudes que consideraba propias de Karin.

Palideció de golpe.

¿Sería posible… acaso Matsumoto había armado todo aquello para juntarlo con Karin debido a las cualidades que él pidió?

No, ni ella podía ser tan retorcida ¿no?

Aun así la idea no abandonaba su mente.

Su teniente estaba loca, sin duda, pero no creía que se arriesgara a semejante cosa que tenía todas las de salir mal si no estuviera absolutamente segura de que podría salirle tal y como ella quería.

Pero para que le saliera como ella quería aparte de confirmar que cualidades buscaba él también debía averiguar las que buscaba ella.

¿Sería acaso que lo había hecho y él tenía las cualidades que la de ojos oscuros buscaba en un hombre?

Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento.

Karin era sin duda lo que Toshiro había descrito a su teniente que buscaba.

¿Sería él lo que buscaba ella?

-Karin…- habló.

-¿Hmm?- ella lo miró sorprendida de que haya roto el silencio.

-¿Matsumoto te preguntó algo… acerca de las cualidades que buscabas en un hombre?- debía saberlo.

Ella amplió los ojos. Definitivamente no se esperaba que le preguntara eso.

Meditó seriamente si responderle sinceramente o mandarlo a la mierda, pero opto por ser sincera y directa, como siempre lo era.

-Sí… fue muy raro. La quise mandar a la mierda, pero insistió, demasiado.- bufó ante el recuerdo.

Vio al capitán palidecer y se preguntó qué diablos estaría pasando por su mente.

-¿Qué le respondiste? Sí se puede saber.-

-No se puede.- contestó de inmediato ella, algo ruborizada.

Él alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- indagó acercándose más a ella con el objetivo de intimidarla.

-Porque no es tu asunto.- gruñó la Kurosaki sin inmutarse.

Aun así el de ojos turquesas se siguió acercando.

-Bueno… Matsumoto también me preguntó qué cualidades buscó en una mujer.- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- inquirió sin poder ocultar su curiosidad y ansiedad.

-Ah, no sé…- ¿De dónde diablos salía esa actitud de él?

-Sí te digo lo que yo respondí, ¿me dirás lo que respondiste?- rugió fastidiada.

Él sonrió con una odiosa sonrisa victoriosa. Aunque debía admitir, que se veía muy guapo… pero ni muerta lo diría en voz alta.

-Claro.-

Ella suspiró, medio arrepintiéndose, pero claro, lo que había dicho no era muy comprometedor, pero aun así tenía miedo de que él se identificara y se hiciera ideas ¿equivocadas?

-Bueno…- y… ya estaba roja como un tomate. Maldijo tener la piel tan blanca. –Yo solo dije que quería un hombre que no fuera ni pervertido, ni idiota, ni gallina. Solo eso.- bueno, más o menos.

El rostro del chico se tornó pensativo.

-Ya veo…- murmuró, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien?- instó ella.

-Ah, sí.- ahora fue el turno del mayor para ruborizarse. –Yo solo… dije que me gustaría una chica trabajadora, responsable, tranquila, reservada y sagaz.- murmuró rápidamente.

Karin se sonrojó aún más.

-Que exigente resulto ser el capitán.- masculló con el objetivo de aligerar el ambiente.

Funcionó.

Toshiro soltó una suave risa, que casi deja embobada a Karin, y luego le ofreció una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

-Sí, bueno, tú eres una chica muy complicada.-

Sin más, volvió su vista al papeleo, ignorando por completo el rostro escarlata de ella.

El papeleo era tanto, no lo terminaron sino unos cinco minutos antes de que llegaran una nerviosa Matsumoto y un iracundo Ichigo.

-¡No puedo creer que fue una falsa alarma!- bramaba el de ojos mieles.

Matsumoto se decepciono bastante de que su capitán y la teniente ni se habían dado cuenta que habían estado encerrados.

Ella ni se imaginaba que al final sus esfuerzos si habían dado frutos.

Fin.

Aquí la segunda parte ;D

Los personajes de Tite -.-

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaa!


End file.
